Until Death Do Us Part
by Serenity Tsukino
Summary: Zim finds out that Gaz has an illness that could take her life at any day. Can he be enough for her to survive? Can he find a cure for her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Until Death Do Us Part**

**Invader Zim Fan Fiction by: Serenity Angel Tsukino**

_**Chapter One:**_

**You Believe Your Nothing?**

_Author's Note: I know! Shocker! I haven't written fan fictions in such a long time. So bare with me if I seem rusty at it. As each chapter comes out I am working with my team to create an web comic based on this fan fiction. Now I am still looking for other artists to join in the creation so feel free to contact me if interested. Also note I do not own Invader Zim or any of Jhonen C. V.'s characters, only Elite Special Forces Ayumi. Admiral Jep is owned and created by Jesse Eugene Patterson._

Zim stumbled out of his house, slamming the door behind him shut to keep Gir from following. He stands there, looking around blankly at his front yard of his base. Even though no one is around, he could still hear the echos of his Almightly Tallests laughing about the fact that Zim was nothing but a defective irken, that he was too stupid to realized that sending him to Earth was to get rid of him. They wanted nothing to do with Earth, heck, it wasn't even part of Pending Doom II.

_A joke...the almighty Zim...the Elite Invader Zim...nothing but a joke?_ Zim winced, grabbing hold of his chest, as he felt something stab his chest.

Thunder was heard in the distance, a storm was coming. Normally Zim would hurry back into his house, water is one of the major horrors of his horrid planet, however, Zim could barely move.

_Tak was right...and Sizz Lorr...they told me over and over...but I didn't listen..._Zim winced again at the pain that seemed to continually grow stronger within his one and only organ.

Zim managed to slowly make himself walk forward, passing his gnome guards, passing his fence. He turned left and tired to force himself to continue. Just to run.

_But where? There is nothing to run here...and I am not welcome home...never again am I allowed on Irk..._Zim leans his left shoulder on his fence. _Never again...to see a member...of my own kind..._

His knees finally gave way and he slid down to the ground. Zim turned his back to the fense, completely taking up the sidewalk. Thunder echoed louder above him, Zim looked up to see the dark menacing clouds, threatening to make him hurt. But Zim, had lost his power...his desire to move.

"Damn bloody rain! Dad is going to kill me if I get another cold!" Gaz quickly made her way through the downpour.

She was proud of herself of wearing her rain coat, rain boots, and bringing her umbrella with her, but cursing herself as it did nothing against the fricken hurricane that seemed to be upon her. She quickl made her way through her neighboring streets, heading home. She stops at Circle Drive, she knew she shouldn't go down that street and take the short cut through one of the backyards. Trespassing wasn't what she was worried about, it was the fact she'll be going through Zim's yard. No, there was no fear of Zim. If anything Zim has fear for her, especially when he ruins her zone when him and her big headed annoying brother get into one of their 'battles'. She was already going to get snapped at for being outside in this rain storm, she didn't need Dib on her case about going near Zim's base.

However, the wind was picking up and the rain was managing to get into her boots, her toes getting a bit cold. She turned her body and started to make her run down Circle Drive.

_Just don't stop, just keep going going, Zim won't even know I'm there-_Her throughts were cut off as she started to see Zim's base in view, with him sitting on the sidewalk, completely exposed to the rain.

She stopped in the middle of the street, a bit of shock was on her face. Zim continued to look up at sky, Gaz could hear the sounds od sizzling, of his skin burning away as the water had finally ate through his paste protection and was not devouring his skin. Where his skin was bright neon green, it was fading to a sick light purple.

"Zim?" Gaz walked forward to him. "You idiot...it's raining, get inside."

Zim's blue contact eyes looked for the sound that was Gaz, once her golden eyes locked on with Zim's, Gaz felt such a shiver dance down her spine. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. This wasn't the Great Invader Zim from Irk, that planned to rule her home planet.

"Little Gaz..." Zim's voice was crackling, Gaz actually winced a bit about how painful it must have been for him to talk.

"Zim, get up, your going to get sick." Gaz snapped at him.

Zim then returned to looking up at the darken sky.

"Worhtless...Zim is nothing...means nothing to his Tallests...Zim deserves this punishment."

"Ugh, fine. Stay out here and burn to death." Gaz goes through the opening in Zim's fence to make her way around the back of the house, to his backyard but she stopped.

She turned around and Zim still hasn't moved, even though she was on his property. The hissing and sizzling sound of Zim's flesh burning seemed to be getting louder. Gaz looked down, her right hand balled up into a fist.

_Damn it...oh well I'm gonna get in trouble anyways._ Gaz quickly return to Zim's side and she drops her umbrella and removes her rain coat.

She put it over Zim, then grabs her umbrella and leans it against the fence about Zim's head to keep him has dry as possible.

"I'll be back." Haz then runs to the house and kicks the front door in. "GIR!"

Gir, who was still in his doggie suit, waiting at the door for his master, looked sadly at her.

"Where's Master?"

"Outside, he doesn't look good. I need your help to carrying him in."

Gaz then turned around, Gir running at her heels. She brings him to Zim and she grabs Zim's right arm, to place it over her shoulder. Gir stretches his legs so he can be at Gaz's height and does the same with Zim's left arm.

The two quide the weaken Zim into his base. They placed him to lay down on his sofa in the 'living room'. Zim's eyes were closed at this point, mumbling words, which Gaz guessed, was irken. His breathing was labored and then Gaz looked to Gir, showing him an emotion: worry.

"How long was he out there? Why didn't you get him before the rain hit?" Gaz asked Gir.

Gir looked sadly at the ground, his stubby paws holding each other.

"Master...found out about his mission wasn't real...he was upset...and he ordered me to stay inside the base..."

Gaz then glared at Gir. "And for the first time in your robotic life, you listened?"

Gir winced, tears were swelling in his eyes. Gaz sighed and pet his head.

"It's alright...at least you did follow a command. Now, you have to follow another. I need to treat Zim's wounds. What can I use to help him?"

"I KNOW!" Gir exclaimed, as he dashes to a night stand that opens up as an elevator and does down into the lower levels.

Gaz kneels by Zim on the floor. She removes his wig and tosses it to the floor. It landed with a wet squish sound. Gaz gasped to see the top of his head was the worst, there was a dark purple imprint from the water soaked wig. She went to touch it and Zim whimpered in pain.

"Zim...why did you do this to yourself?" Gaz frowned, she then ripped open his skirt and tosses it aside as well.

Again, the water soaked fabric left damaged to his skin. As Gaz checked, everywhere but Zim's hands/lower arms, his feet/lower legs, and his pelvis (which she wasn't even going to go there), there was severe damaged to his skin.

Gir then returned from the underground base with a large irken first aid kit. Gir sat beside Gaz and opened it, handing her a lotion bottle that had clear purple-ish gel inside.

"Rub that on Master's booboos."

Gaz quickly pour a bunch of it in her hands and started to rub it on Zim's naked chest. Zim took in a deep breath, then sighed with relief. She made sure it was spread all over his chest evenly, then Gir got gauge and started dressing the gel covered wounds. They continued this pattern until Gaz got to Zim's face and head. She started applying the gel to the top of his head as his eyes slowly opened.

"...Zim...is week...do not bother-"

"Shut up, your voice is stupid." Gaz snapped harshly at him. "Your not weak, don't even think it. I know you Zim, you have been here for two years now. Your not weak."

Zim narrows his eyes at her.

"Leave me be."

"No, not until your better." Gaz finished spreading the gel and took the gauge from Gir and started wrapping the top of his head and his antennas.

"Zim...does not need-OOWWW!" Gaz stopped him by flicking her finger on his sore forehead.

"Just shup up. For once, let me do something nice for you, alright?" Gaz glared back at him.

Zim just returned the glare then turned away. Gaz then continued quietly to check his wounds, making sure she got every place. She then hands the gauge and gel to Gir.

"You might want to help him check his..." She motioned to his pelvis area.

Zim's antennas twitched and open one eye to look at her. Gaz stood up, then she turns away, covering her mouth quickly to coughs. After her tiny coughing fit she turned back to Zim.

He then started to take in Gaz's appearance. She was completely soaked: her hair, & clothes. Her cheeks was slightly pink. Zim wasn't sure if it was the topic she mentioned or about the tiny coughing fit she just had.

"Little Gaz...you alright?" Zim tired to sit up and reach out to her.

Gaz quickly backs off well out of reach of Zim.

"I'm fine. You rest. I will check in with you, so you better rest, or you'll wish the rain had finished you off." She grabs her raincoat that was on the floor and puts it on.

Gaz looks to Gir, placing her hands on her hips.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest. Why don't you make him something to eat?"

Gir salutes to Gaz. "Okiedokie!" Then quickly goes into the kitchen.

Gaz looks at Zim, their eyes locked for a moment.

"Just remember Zim, you may seem your nothing to the empire, but on earth, especially to me..." Gaz tilted her head at Zim and smiled"...you are someone to me. Don't ever give up."

Gaz leans over and kisses Zim's forehead, then with that, Gaz walked out of the house.

Zim had stayed out of school the next morning, just thinking of Gaz's statement she made before she left. Zim had sent Gir to see if Gaz went to school, but Gir came back with news that she never showed up. Once Zim was able to move he want into his Healing Chamber, to quicken the healing process. By the next morning he was fully healed.

He got to school early, waiting at the front of the school yard, but Gaz never showed, Dib had, but he didn't even take noticed to Zim. Something else was on his mind. Zim watched Dib walk zombie like into the school.

_It isn't like the Dib-monster to just walk pass me without even glaring or threatening._ Zim thought to himself as he starts walking away from school. He pulls up his right wrist commuicator and turns on the 3-D screen.

"Gir, I am not attending school today. I am going to see Gaz."

Gir just continue to suck on his Suck Monkey, the sound of him drinking makes Zim wince.

"Have fun seeing the Scary Girlie!" And with that Gir reached over and pressed a button to cut off the commiucation.

Zim headed to the Membraine house. Once in front of the house Zim looked arond carefully, expecting some type of security system to jump out and attack him. But as he took his first step onto the walkway, nothing happened. He mumbled to himself that humans were stupid, then extended his spider legs from his pak and let them host himself in the air. He walked across the front yard to the left side of the house. His spider legs then managed to grab hold of the gutter drain and use it to climb up to the side of the house. Once reaching the second floor he started looking into the windows. His hunch was correct and the first window he peared into was Gaz's room. Gaz was sitting up on her bed, glued to her GS-2.

Zim quietly watched her, just taking in her appearance. She seemed slightly pale, her cheek still pink, her movements weren't as quick as he could hear the Game Over theme play and Gaz glare angrily at the screen. She had an IV in her right arm, with the liquid baggie hooked onto a hook on the wall above her head. Zim then reached forward and opened the window, starling Gaz.

"ZIM! What are you doing here?" Gaz grabs her blanket and pulled it up closer to her chest. "You want me to kill you? This is my room! Dib's room is the first window on the backside of the house!"

"I am not here to see the Dib-stink." Zim snapped as he climbed through the window, using his own arms and legs, retracting his spider legs.

Gaz blinked and tilted her head at him. "Then who are you here for?"

"I thought Little Gaz was a bit smarter than that." Zim sat at the foot of the bed, leaning his back against the wall. "You said you were going to check on me, you never did."

Gaz blushed red, didn't think he would remember. She shut off her video game and put it down on her night stand.

"I was going too...but I have been sick. I have a slight cold."

Zim studied Gaz, he knew she was leaving something out. There was more to her story.

"Humans can still function with a slight cold. But it has been three days you have missed school. Tell Zim the truth."

Gaz looked at him wided eyed. She then sighed and leaned back against her pillow.

"Humans have Imune Systems that help fight off infections, colds, flus, virus, etc. However...mine doesn't work well at all. Just the simple colds can have me be jacked up in bed for a long time. I have to get a transfusion and be on tons of antibiotics. This sickness...I got from my Mom."

"Your Mom?" Zim questioned. "Then it is passed down from Parent to Offspring. Why does Dib-stink not have it?"

Gaz grips tightly to her blanket, making her knuckles white.

"Dib doesn't have it because...he technically not my real brother. He's a clone of my Father." Zim's mouth drops, his eyes widen at her. "My Father got into science originally because he tried to fine a cure for my Mother. Once after they married she wanted to have a child and my father knew pregnancy could kill her. So he had cloned himself and gave her baby Dib. She was happy for a while, but she wanted to have a child that has both her and Father's DNA. So she tricked my Father and she was pregnant. She had me." Gaz looked down, she closed her eyes to keep her eyes from watering.

"But she got an infection after the birth and because her body was weak from birth she couldn't fight off the infection. She died." Gaz took in a deep breath and sighed, she then looked back up at Zim. "So yeah...that's my life story. Peachy isn't it? I bet it changes your out look on me, not as scary anymore."

Zim shook his head no. He moved up close to her so he was sitting beside her. Gaz turned to look at him, he smiled sadly at her.

"I'm...sorry Little Gaz...for making you sick. If Zim wasn't being stupid and sit in the rain, you wouldn't be here. Forgive Zim?"

Gaz smiled and elbowed him in his side.

"Don't get all mushy with me Zim, it's alright. Just don't think stupid, your not weak and don't sit in the rain."

Zim winced and rubbed his side, but he smiles at Gaz.

"You should rest." Zim pats Gaz's head then he makes his way to the window.

"What? Your leaving? Why?" Gaz grabs his right arm, before he jumps out.

Zim stops and looks over his shoulder at her. Gaz looked at him with an emotion he wasn't sure he could described. He sat on the window, his feet/legs dangled outside the window.

"You want Zim to stay?"

Gaz gasped. She didn't need anyone, not before. But having Zim here, actually having company around that didn't pity her situation, made her feel stronger in a way. Gaz just blushed then let him go. She balled her fists and puts them in her lap, looking down away from him.

"If...you want too."

Zim smiled then leaned forward, planted a kiss on her forehead, like she did to him just days ago. Gaz's eyes widen and she turned to look up at him.

"I will return. Get some rest until Zim return." And with that Zim pushed himself out the window.

Gaz gasped again and stuck her head out of the window. Zim had gracefully landed on the ground, using his spider legs. He looked up at her and waved. He then lowered himself down on his own two feet then walked off. Gaz watched Zim as he finally left her sight then she climbed back into her spot in her bed and got comfortable. She laid back, looking up at the ceilling. Her mind racing about Zim. Then she could finally relax, she didn't seem to be alone anymore. And with then she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter Two: **

**What is this...Friendship?**

_Author's Note: I do not own Invader Zim, the twisted mind of Jhonen C. V. does. I hoped everyone liked the first chapter. Please bare with me if I am rusty, like I said it's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. Note: I also do updates on Twitter (AyumiEmdez) and Blogger Dashboard. _

"Purple female...wake up!" Zim had reached over and started shaking Gaz.

Her reaction wasn't such a nice one. A right hook came up and on Zim's left side of his jaw. He falls back, almost out of the window, lucky his spider legs were still out and were still supporting him in the window. Gaz rubbed her eyes and opened them seeing Zim rubbing his jaw.

"Oh! Zim! I am sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"You human females...are dangerous...and to think you looked innocient when asleep..." He looked back at her then settled down beside her. "But no harm done."

Gaz sat up and reached for his face and turned it. There wasn't even a sore mark.

"Didn't it hurt?"

Zim nodded. "Just a bit, but irken skin is very hard to bruise or cut." Zim then reached forward at the end of the bed where he picked up a large pizza box and placed it on Gaz's lap.

Gaz looked down at the pizza box, on the top was a ugly drawing of a pig face.

"You went to Bloaty's Pizza Hog?"

"Zim had noticed from battling with the Dib-freak that you liked pizza, especially from the horrid Pig fiend so I had them make you one. I did not know what toppings so I got the simple pepperoini."

Gaz opened the box and there was a hot, geasy, calorie-filled pizza before her. She quickly pulled out a piece and started to eat. Zim watched in slight disgust as she ate.

"Oh...my..god...thank you Zim...you have no idea...how good this is..." Gaz said with a mouthful.

"Doesn't your Father and Dib-stink feed you?"

"They do. But when I am sick they make me eat healthy things." She motioned to the box to Zim. "Want some?"

Zim shook his head. "I cannot eat the meat."

"Oh yeah? Next time just get cheese, or veggies. Peppers are good. Normally I take my pizza with mushrooms, onions and green peppers." Gaz took another mouthful and she smiles with pleasure.

Zim smiled and nods.

"Zim will remember next time."

Gaz continued to eat her pizza, asking questions to Zim on how he healed so fast from the episode that happened a couple of a days ago. He described his healing chamber to her and how it works.

"The computer recongizes my DNA, so anything that is damaged it'll then repair."

"Neat." Gaz took her last bite of pizza, then moved the pizza box to her night stand. "I have another question."

Zim just rolled his eyes. "Your full of quesitons aren't you?"

Gaz ignored the comment but she pointed to his back.

"What's this for? I know I see the legs come out sometimes to help you climb, but what other uses is it for?"

"Ah." Zim reached back and pressed a button and the pak sticks out a bit and disconnects from his back.

He then takes it into his hands then hands it to Gaz.

"This is my pak. I have tons of range weapons to defend myself. It also stores my memory, if any chance my body is destroyed, every last memory will be stored. It will return to the closest irken computer to upload the data. It also helps me live."

"Live?" Gaz looks over the little medal pak then noticed a tiny screen, looking like a count down. "Is this a timer?"

Zim nodded. "I can only live so long without the pak. The maxium ever tried is about 20 minutes."

Gaz gasped and pushed it back in Zim's hands. "Put it back on! Please!"

Zim just laughed, then pressed the little screen. The pak then floated into the air, over Zim's head and then positioned itself behind him then reattached it's self.

"It's alright Little Gaz, I had trained myself to last without it. I shall be fine."

Gaz searched his face, making sure he was ok. Zim just continued to laught and he placed a hand on her head.

"I'm fine, really."

Gaz nodded but she looked upset. Zim just beamed at her.

"There is nothing that'll hurt me, trust me little female."

"ZIM!" A familar voice shouted, making the two turn to the bedroom door.

There was Dib, who was holding a plate with fruits and veggies, which ended up falling to the floor. He stood there in shock to see his enemy sitting so closer to his baby sister.

"Except maybe that..." Zim mumbled.

Zim quickly exspelled his spider legs, lifting himself off the bed, hanging just above Gaz, is a protective manner.

"What are YOU doing here?" Zim snapped angrily at him.

"I LIVE here! What are YOU doing here?" Dib growled.

"I come to see your sister." Zim returned his answer calmly.

"Well-huh? What?" Dib blinked and took a step back. "Why?"

"Because she hasn't shown up to school, so Zim was concern."

"What? Why would you be concern?"

"Enough talk pathetic worm baby! I will not discuss my matters, if I come to see Gaz, then I will do so!"

"So, we're friends?" Gaz interrupted both of them.

Both Dib and Zim stopped, blinked and turned to Gaz.

"Friends?" Zim repeated, he lowered himself back onto the bed, now kneeling before Gaz.

"Well yeah. Friends check up on each other and bring them things. We're friends." Gaz smiled then leaned forward and flicked his forehead again. "Duh."

Zim blinked then smiled.

"Ok. Friends."

"Over my dead body!" Dib then rushed at Zim and Gaz.

Zim uses his legs again to lift him in the air, Dib just landed on Gaz's bed and grabbed nothing but air.

"Fool! I will do what I wish! And I will remain, until she tells me otherwise, her friend. So stuff your big fat head with that knowledge!" Zim laughed then climbed out the window.

Dib crawled to the window and stuck his head out to continued to yell at him.

"Stay away from my sister, you alien! And my head is not BIG!"

"Yes it is."

Dib brought his head back in to glare at her.

"Don't encourage him."

Gaz glared at him. "Get out before I hurt you."

Dib moves away from the window, closing it, then locking it.

"Gaz stay away from Zim, he's dangerous."

"Your voice is stupid." Gaz glared at him evily. "Now get out before I set security on you."

Dib gets off her bed and walks over to the doorway, bends down and starts picking up the food he dropped earlier.

"I mean it Gaz, Zim is the enemy. You never know what his true agenda. All that we know he could be using you to get to me-"

"SECURITY!" Gaz screamed at the top of her lungs.

By the time Dib turned his head to look at Gaz, he was already surrounded by horrorifing stuffed animals.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dib ran out of Gaz's room as fast as he can, the stuff animals chasing him down the hall into his room.

After a few more days of bed rest, Gaz was allowed to go to school. Gaz started the day as she would normally. She hog the bathroom, making Dib wait and doing the pee-pee dance out the bathroom door. She had her breakfast, making sure she didn't leave Dib any milk for his cereal. She then proceded to leave the house, with Dib stumbling to catch up, as she glues herself into her GS-2.

"Now remember Gaz, stay away from Zim." Dib caught up with Gaz, as he looked over her shoulder, taking to take her attention away from her game.

She growls angrily and moves a bit to the left.

"Your in my light..."

Dib sighed and backed off a bit.

The two finally made it into the school yard. Gaz took her seat under one of the big trees, waiting for the bell to ring. Dib stood to watch, from a distance, but soon one of his classmates, started picking on him stole his attention.

Then a robotic arm reached down from above Gaz and grabbed her GS-2 away from her. It quickly disappeared within the tree branches. She looked up and growled.

"You better return that!"

"Or what Little Gaz?" A familar voice chuckled.

"I will beat you to the very inch of life."

"Ohh! I am so scared!" Using the same robotic arm, Zim lower himself to stand in front of Gaz.

Within his hands is her GS-2. He then sat next to her and started to continue the game. Gaz just smirked and shook her head, she moved closer to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Ugh! How can you PLAY this thing?" Zim attempted to maduver his character through the level, but couldn't make it over a pit and he falls in and dies.

"You have to learn to jump at the right time at the right spot." Gaz pointed to a spot on the screen.

"But there is fireballs raining down on that spot!"

"That's why I said the _right time_." Gaz giggled, she reached for the game and takes it from him.

She takes over the level, with Zim leaning over to her shoulder, their shoulders touching. Gaz looks at him for a second then blushes then quickly returns to her video game screen.

"Watch the fire balls, count the seconds inbetween each fireball. Then make a run for it, press X to jump on that spot then land on the other side, plus getting the extra coins along the jump."

Zim raises his eyebrows.

"It looks complicated."

"Oh, so the Great and Powerful Zim is admitting he can't do something as playing a simple video game?"

"What?" Zim blinks. "Of course I can! I didn't deny that Zim can't do it!"

"Then prove it."

"Eh?"

Gaz stood up and brushed the grass off her dress. She turns off the game system and sticks it into her bag. She then grins down at Zim.

"Come with me after school."

Zim stands up and crosses his arms.

"And what about your Big Headed brother?"

"Don't worry about him, just meet me here after school." And with that the bell rang.

Gaz waved goodbye and walked into the building. Zim watched after her for a moment and smiled, then continued on into the building with his fellow classmates.

Zim stared blankly at his test on the human body. He knew the answers, done enough human autopsies in the last two years, he could easily mention each part of the inner workings of the eyes, ears, skin, etc. But his mind wasn't on this test. Zim looked up at the clock.

_15 minutes until three...stupid time!_ Zim growled to himself. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to meet up with Gaz to do what she's planned.

_Wait a irken second! Her? Again! Argh! She won't get out of my mind!_ Zim goaned and laid his forehead onto his desk. If it was bad enough she had invaded his space when he was hurt and sometimes his thoughts...now it's worst. He was itching to get out of his seat, run out the door to see her. He liked being around her.

_She is the only human that Zim could stand to be around. Besides...she can help me fit in more. Yeah, even at lunch the stinking human worm babies nodded to me, they haven't picked on me once today..._ Zim looked up and turned to see Dib on the other side of the classroom, sitting uncomfortably as he tried taking his test. Zim couldn't help up grin. As he was in the front yard this morning with Gaz, poor Dib got picked on by the other students and was pinned on the flag pole by his underwear. It wasn't until just before lunch that their teacher noticed he wasn't there and ended up finding him on the flag pole. Since then he was been walking around painfully.

Zim chuckled to himself. If Zim had stood around in the school yard, he would of be on the one on the flag pole.

_There some benefits of hanging around Little Gaz. I'll go with it for awhile._

Then the bell rang, Zim jumped out of his seat, grabbing his test, chucking it at the teacher then bolting out the door. He ran down the now crowding hallway, moving effortlessly between his fellow students, finally getting out the front door. He got to the tree where he met Gaz that morning. But his squeedly spooch twitched slightly when he found the spot empty.

Zim tightens his claws into fists. _I cannot believe I let myself-_

"Hey."

Zim turned around quickly at the sound, to see Gaz smiling as she walks up to him. Zim loosen up, his squeedly spooch pounding a bit faster than usual. He returns the smile.

"Hey..." Zim said back breathlessly.

Gaz then just motioned with her head to follow, and the irken did without hesitation.


End file.
